Wanted love
by Starstruck angel2009
Summary: I never met anyone else like him beafore, so kind and gentle despite the fact that everyone was after him... "Amy" he said with obvious pain. What he said next surprised everyone... Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

Wanted love

_BANG!_ was the loud sound a gun made as it echoed through the metal corridor. Two figures; one boy and one girl, both hedgehogs, the boy who was all black with red stripes except for a white puff on his chest, looked back to see, if anybody had been shot. All he saw was the slumed figure of his creator, being taken away by 3 men in matching outfits, which all had the letters G.U.N across the chest, the boy turned away, with tears going down his face and said to the girl, who was warring a blue dress, she also had blue eyes and blonde hair, "Maria! What every you do don't look back!" maria answered completely out of breath " Ok Shadow!" the pair made a sharp left turn into a room were three glass containers lay inside. Shadow ran to the left wall, leaving Maria by herself, and began typing bunches of codes and numbers, just as he finished Maria pushed him into the nearest container " What are you doing, Maria!" Shadow shouted at Maria, who now had her hands on the green lever to release the container " Freeze! put your hands up!" Said a man who was pointing his gun at Maria's leg, Maria didn't move but she said to Shadow " Shadow please promise me that you won't hurt anybody on earth-" Maria's word were cut of by the sound of a gunshot entering her leg, the man switched his bullets and aimed for Maria's chest "This is your last warning!" once more Maria didn't move her hand and continued talking " Out of anger ok , I'm sorry that I can't come with you little bro I love yo-" once more Maria's words were cut short by a gunshot but this time she didn't continue speaking she just pulled the lever and fell to the ground "G-goodbye little bro." She closed her eyes, blood from in a puddle around her waste.

" NOO!" Shadow yelled at the top of his voice, panting he quickly looked around only to see the cold walls of his small cell, he began to relax a few seconds later. A few seconds later Shadow heard the guards outside his cell talking "Hey Jim did you hear about that idiot girl who let herself die for that monster in the cell behind me?" Shadow knew they were referring to him as a 'monster', said one guard the other one " Kinda what was her name?" Jim said to the other guard "Maria. I think" rage filled Shadow's body he carged at the metal door " CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted just before hiting the door, the door exploded sending the two guards into the wall, completely horrified by what he'd done Shadow bent down at flet for a pulse, thankfully they both had one. Next Shadow took both of the men's guns and looked at the chambers one had actual bullets in it, the other had tranquilizer darts in them, Shadow emptied the one with real bullets in it, and kept both guns, and walked down the hall...

After hours of sneaking around the base Shadow found it, a Chaos Emerald, but more importantly it was _his_ chaos emerald, the one his creator gave him, it was black and red just like he was. Shadow picked up the emerald and felt the power from it course thought him, suddenly an alarm went off tons of guards poured into the room with there guns ready to fire, but before they had a chance " Chaos Control!" Shadow Yelled, and _whoosh! _he disappeared in a burst of light...

Since Shadow only knew wear his pod had landed he teleported there, hopping inside the small vessel, Shadow turned to his side put a picture of him, his creator, and Maria in front of him and drifted off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

5 YEARS LATER

G.U.N is still after Shadow, but to make matters worse they hired a team called, the Sonic Team, which was compiled of a group of Mobians.( after all it took one to catch one) The team had 1 blue male hedgehog, 1 petal pink female hedgehog, a short tempered echidna, and a 2 tailed yellow furred fox, there were others but Shadow hadn't seen them very much in battle.

Late one December night, Shadow had decided not to sleep in his pod or any of his secondary locations, mainly because he couldn't get a very good view of the stars which was his only tie to his past. He was just about asleep when he heard the distance sound of footsteps coming toward him, he shot up as fast as a bullet and listened intently to the sounds around him, slowly the footsteps creped closer to Shadow. He reached for his loaded with darts, gun and took aim, slowly a petal pink female hedgehog, with a matching winter coat, entered the clearing she had a pair of ice skates in her hands "_she's beautiful" _ shadow thought as he admired her beauty in the moonlight, there was something oddly familiar about the girl, but Shadow couldn't quite place it. The girl began to walk off, determined to find out who she was Shadow silently leaped from tree to tree to keep up with her. The girl stopped in front of a frozen lake, sitting down on a snow covered log, switching her red boots for a pair of ice skates, she stepped out onto the frozen surface, almost slipping at first but once she gained her footing, she did all sorts of neat tricks like figure 8's, and loop jumps, Shadow was mesmerize, he only looked back to see if an wild animals wear around, when he looked back though she wasn't there, fearing that something may have happened to her Shadow leaped down from the tree his was in and onto the frozen surface, as Shadow walked around the lake, it suddenly gave in under his weight, as he fell into the ice cold water below Shadow saw the girl who was skating a few moments ago, swimming as fast as possible over to her, then taking her by the waste, he began to swim to the surface, once there Shadow gasped for air he recognized the girl now, from one of his fights with Sonic and G.U.N. Wasting no time at all he raced as quick as a flash to Sonic's house (he new wear it was because in one of there fights an explosion occurred and Shadow wanted to see if he was alright) placing the knocked out girl on the porch Shadow knocked hard on the front door then buzzed the doorbell a few times when a light came on inside the house Shadow ran behind a tree and waited, the two tailed fox came to the door with a sleep cap on his head when he saw the girl he shouted to the inside of the house " Sonic get down here, it's Amy!" the sound of fast footsteps came down the stairs following the figure of a blue hedgehog in the doorway, picking up the girl into his arms, the blue hedgehog looked around for anyone before returning inside. Now know that the girl was safe Shadow teleported to the safety of his pod, and fell asleep, confident that he'd done the right thing...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

disclaimer I OWN NOTHING here or in any of the previous chapters.

THE NEXT MORING

Amy woke up in Sonic's spare room, she wondered how she got here, when the events of last night came flooding back to her. The image of her savior was extremely fuzzy, but she assumed it was Sonic, so deciding that she has to thank him, she get's out of the bed and walks down the steps, luckily Tails was still asleep,(other wise he would have told her to get back in bed.) Quietly seeking out the front porch and onto the street.

LATER THAT DAY

With her attempt to find Sonic unsuccessful, Amy deciding to settle down and watch the sunset, as she heads to a abandoned apartment building ascending the wooden steps to the roof, once there she slowly opened the door and stepped onto the roof, she saw the familiar silhouette of a hedgehog, thinking it's Sonic she ran toward the hedgehog, but as she got closer she realized that it couldn't have been Sonic, slowing to a stop she gasped as she realized who it actually was "Y-Your him." Amy said stuttering, Shadow looked back to see who was talking to him, it was the girl from last night, he smiled and Amy cirigened "Hello again miss." Shadow said politely, Amy looked confused "Again? What do you mean 'again.'" She said still confused, "Come over here, and I'll tell you" Shadow replied. Amy though for a few minutes beafore she replied "Hand over your weapons and I will." Shadow agreed and slid them over to her, just to be on the safe side Amy kicked them well out of his reach "Is that it?" Amy asked Shadow and he nodded. But Amy wasn't that easily convinced "I don't believe you." Amy said as she folded her arms, suddenly Shadow stood up and spread his arms out "Then search me, I don't mind." after a moment of though Amy picked up one of Shadow guns, pointed it at him and walked over to him, and patted him down, however when she got to he's quills something fell out, picking it up Amy realized it was a photo, she saw 3 people smiling in photo, one of the people in the picture was Shadow, standing next to him was a girl hedgehog in a blue dress with yellow hair, and blue eyes, next to her stood a man who looked like a older version of Eggman, flipping the photo over she saw 3 names in very neat handwriting she had just read the first name when "HEY, GIVE THAT BACK" Shadow shouted at Amy as he reached for the photo, Amy quickly dodged his hand and continued to read the back "PLEASE! That's the only photo I have of my family." Shadow said, "Who's Dr. Gerald Robotnik,"Amy asked Shadow, as she handed him the photo, he griped it as though it was his lifeline "My creator." Shadow replied, Amy was shocked "Wait you weren't created by Eggman?" She asked, Shadow laughed a little " No, of corse not, who told you that?" he said as he returned to his spot and let his feet hang off the edge, Amy shook her head "Well even if you weren't created by Eggman, your still bad." Amy said coldly, a look of anger came over Shadow's face, "THAT'S, not true, the only people who are bad are the ones who KILLED the people in that photo!" he stood up and began to walk away Amy pointed the gun at Shadow's head " Who killed them?" Amy asked Shadow, he ignored her and continued to walk away, Amy chocked the weapon "WHO killed them!?" Amy asked again thought with more anger in her voice, Shadow stopped walking and turned to face her "You can't do it." Shadow said almost daring her pull the trigger "Why can't I? Don't think I won't." Amy said, Shadow laughed and walked closer to Amy "No I mean you physically Can't pull the trigger." He said, Amy looked confused "You can't fire it, because it isn't loaded." Shadow said as he walked up to Amy took the weapon from Amy's hands and showed her the empty holder. "Oh and to answer your question G.U.N killed them." Shadow said sadly, Amy was shocked by what she'd just heard, her mouth was in a perfect O, " Well I don't think you'd like to stay in my present for much longer, so good evening Miss." Shadow said before walking away, when suddenly a familiar laugh filled the air and a robotic arm gripped Amy's waste and lifted her into the air, it was Eggman, "Alright Shadow the time has come for you join me." his voice boomed thought a microphone, "I'll never join you! Eggman!" Shadow shouted back, Eggman looked offended " Come now dear Shadow, is that any way to talk to a family member?" Eggman said, "Chaos! Blast!" was Shadow's reply sending a large amount of energy into the air destroying not only Eggman's robot, but it sent him flying into the air as well. Once the robot was gone Shadow began to look franticly for the girl he'd been talking to just moments ago, he found her under a pile of ruble, with her head bleeding, she wasn't awake ether, Shadow lifted the pink hedgehog into his arms then teleported them both to one of his secondary locations...


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT MORING

Amy woke to find herself in odd surroundings, she had a bandage on her head, she attempted to sit up but was only met with a searing pain in her head, she heard faint piano music being played, when suddenly it stopped, Amy became fearful, when the sound of footsteps was heard, coming toward her, then the doorknob began to move, the door slowly opened, to reveal a very relived Shadow "Your awake, that's good." he said relived, Amy stayed silent. "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have used that attack but Eggman, he wants me to join him." Shadow paused and looked at Amy, "But I won't." he finished, _Did he just apologize_!? Amy thought confused, Shadow looked away, then back at Amy " I'm sorry, you know my name but I don't know yours." he said with a smile, "I'm Amy Rose." Amy said, without thinking,why she didn't tell him the name she told almost everyone ( which was Rosy the Rascal) she didn't know, maybe it was his eyes, but something told her she could trust him. He held a hand out to her, and after a moments hesitation she took it, after helping Amy out of the bed, they walked down a set of stairs, Amy was becoming more and more interested, about whose house this was, " Hey who's house is this?" she asked when she couldn't contain it any longer, Shadow shrugged his shoulders in response to her question. That answer didn't satisfie Amy's mind. But she decided not to push the subject after all, she was in the presents of Earth's most wanted and dangerous criminal, right? Or was he just some misunderstood guy that was hated and feared because he was different, ether way he couldn't be trusted. As the two entered a small room, with a small chair and a wooden table and not much else, apon the table, Amy noticed, sat an object it was about 6 inches tall and 9 inches wide, it emanated a soft blue light, Amy could barely make out the shape of the object inside, it looked like a Chaos Emerald!, but that couldn't be, Chaos Emeralds didn't need a charger, or what ever that thing was. Amy sat down in the chair and Shadow leaned against the wall and closed his eyes with his arms crossed, Amy began to look for a way out she saw a door, and quitely creeped to it. Locked. She had also woken Shadow in her attems to open the door, she sudden poofted out her hammer and turned to him, she made a face of anger to hide the fear that she was feeling inside, Shadow looked at the hammer and then at Amy, he placed his hand apon the hammer and gently pushed it down so he could see her face "Do you wish to leave?" he asked Amy, fearfully Amy noddened Shadow sighed before repelling "Very well." Amy watched with fear in her eyes as he removed the confines of the object on the table, it was indeed a Chaos Emerald, but it was different than any other Emerald she'd seen, Shadow walked back to Amy, placed a hand on her hammer and said " Chaos Control!". Suddenly the pair was out side and Amy felt dizzy she felt like she was falling, but before she could hit ground someone caught her, she looked up and saw Shadow's blurred image, something seemed vaguely familiar but before Amy could figuer out what, she blacked out. When she woke up she was layed out on a stump Shadow was gone and the bandage was gone, she heard footstep coming fastly toward her "Amy!" a familiar voice called out, Amy was relived to see Sonic coming toward her, he too looked relived. Meanwhile Shadow was watching the two as they walked off "_ She could never love me I'm a monster." _Shadow thought bitterly, he himself was beginning to belive what those guards had said...


End file.
